Camula's Son
by TranscodeNightCat
Summary: Camula longs for someone to uphold her vampire legacy. She finds Aaron to meet her requirements to uphold her legacy, but she feels the need for a fresh start with him in order to raise him properly. It is suggested that you read A New Student A New Power first because this story is a spinoff of that one. Contains AR, Age Regression possible ABDL content. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Aaron was sitting in his room trying to think of a gift for Orwin; Orwin had done everything for Aaron; he was more of a father to Aaron than anyone. Aaron knew that this gift had to be special, something that Orwin would like, and in his price range.

Aaron was struggling to think of a gift; then he remembered something that Jaden had told him.

 _"_ _During my first year, there were these guys called the Shadow Riders. One of them was a vampire that had a huge castle on the lake. Even though I beat her, some say that she still appears on the island every now and again."_

"Vampires are usually old, and a castle usually means wealth. Maybe she'll have something cool." Aaron thought to himself. Aaron then began formulating a plan to actually get in to the castle; he didn't even know when it would appear, so his best option would be to bring everything that might be used to rob someone.

Aaron had been gathering everything that he would need a grappling hook, rope, a knife, and his duel disk and deck. Aaron didn't want to have to rob someone, but he wanted to do something nice for Orwin; Aaron went to the lake and sat under a tree waiting for something to happen.

It was midnight and nothing happened; Aaron waited another hour and was ready to call it quits when a fog appeared out of nowhere. Aaron looked around and all he could see was a large castle; Aaron felt like something about the castle appearing was weird, but he decided that it would be his only chance to try and find something for Orwin. Aaron looked around and saw a bridge leading to the front gate and he cautiously walked down it fearing an ambush. When Aaron got to the front of the castle, he pulled the grappling hook out of his bag and aimed for the window ledge; Aaron shattered the window and cursed under his breath, but he still managed to secure the hook. Aaron climbed the rope in to the castle; he found himself in a hallway with several doors that he opened and examined their contents. Aaron finally found a room that looked promising, and he began searching for something that Orwin might like. Aaron poked around a few shelves, and found a book with the insignia of a millennium item; Aaron flipped through a few pages of hieroglyphics and found that it was a tome of some sort. Aaron put the book in his bag and got ready to leave when he heard a noise.

"Didn't someone tell you that it's not nice to steal?" Aaron heard a feminine voice say.

"You must be Camula." Aaron said standing up and clutching his bag.

"Can you tell me why you have that tome in your bag?" Camula asked calmly.

"I needed a gift for my mentor, and I thought I would have a chance of finding it here." Aaron said removing the tome from his bag and walking over to Camula where he handed it to her.

"What about your parents? Why didn't you steal a gift for them while you were at it?" Camula asked curiously as she took the tome from Aaron.

"Why? They never did anything for me. They were too busy working to do anything meaningful for me. The only reason I'm here is because of Orwin. He is the only one who cared about me, and I owe him everything. Plus, I only take what I need." Aaron said with a twinge of anger in his eyes.

Camula saw the emotion in his eyes. "This Orwin is your mentor I presume?" Camula asked as Aaron nodded his head. "You seem like a nice boy, and I respect your principles. Tomorrow night we will duel, if you win you can have the tome."

"If I lose?" Aaron asked with a slight uneasy feeling.

"Do not worry. I won't take your soul. Now go home and rest. Your duel is tomorrow night, and I won't lose." Camula said smiling. Aaron left the castle, and as soon as he got to the shore the castle disappeared; Aaron went back to his dorm knowing that his duel would not be an easy win.

"Clearly this boy has had a rough patch." Camula thought to herself as she placed the tome back on the shelf and walked in to a room filled with magical relics. "I do need a child to carry on my vampire legacy. Perhaps this boy breaking in was a gift." Camula said to herself as she thumbed through a potion book until what she found what she was looking for.

She called one of her bats and whispered something to it before it flew off; Camula had to make some preparations for her duel tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron was never one to back down from something when the stakes were high, and in this case they were high; Aaron was determined to win that tome for Orwin.

Aaron had returned to the castle the next night to duel Camula for the tome. Aaron was dueling Camula and losing; it was like she knew his every move. She was using cards like A Royal Decree to block all of Aaron's traps, Skill Drain to nullify his monster's abilities, and a few other cards to negate his spell cards; Aaron spells and traps were the basis for all of his victories.

"Vampire Lord, finish him off." Camula called out as her monster attacked Aaron and his life points fell to zero. Camula walked over to a table and took a goblet from it, she then pulled out a flask, and instructed Aaron to drink the contents of the goblet. Aaron lost the duel, and he knew that he was completely at her mercy, so he drank it knowing that she could kill him on the spot if she wanted to.

"That wasn't so bad." Aaron thought to himself as he finished the concoction, but then he felt a tingly feeling; Camula actually seemed to be getting taller. Aaron eventually stopped shrinking, and Camula walked over to him and giggled as she saw Aaron struggle in the clothes that once fit him. Camula scooped Aaron up in the bundle of clothes and found a chair where she sat with him in her lap.

"What did you do to me!?" Aaron shouted in a high pitched voice.

"I'm not done yet." Camula said as she leaned down near Aaron and bit in to his neck. After Camula finished drinking Aaron's blood, she held up a mirror to him.

"This is a demon's-eye mirror. It can see anything including vampires. Take a look." She said holding up the mirror to Aaron. Aaron looked in to the mirror; he was about five years old and his skin was a lot paler, and he had fangs.

"What is all of this for?" Aaron asked with a confused expression.

"I know that you have had a tough life, and I need someone to carry on my legacy, so I thought that it would be in both our interests to make you my child. This way I have someone to carry on my legacy, and you don't need to worry about the stress of everyday life because I will take care of you. Also, since I will be assuming the role of your mother, I should be honest with you. I cheated during our duel, so that I could help you see the big picture here. Just so you know, I have already sent the tome to your friend, and he loves it." Camula said looking a little worried with Aaron taking all of this in.

"I'm not too mad at you considering you fulfilled my wish to get the tome for Orwin, but I may need a little time to get used to this." Aaron said looking at himself again.

"Well, I do not plan to completely treat you like a child, but you can only go outside at night now. If you behave yourself, I will allow you to go out at night to duel and play with your friends. But for tonight, how about I get you to bed, so you can get used to all of this." Camula said smiling down at him in her arms.

Aaron groaned and was about to protest, but his argument fell apart when he let out a loud yawn. Camula carried him through the halls of the castle until she stopped at a door and opened it; it completely looked like a five year old boy's room. Camula opened the closet where she pulled out some pajamas that fit Aaron perfectly; they had images of duel monsters on them. Aaron looked around the room; there was a TV, some toys, a bookshelf, and a few other things that one would find in a five year old boy's room. Camula laid Aaron down in the bed and tucked him in. She kissed him on the forehead, before turning out the lights and closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning when Camula walked in to Aaron's room; she turned on the light and shook Aaron lightly. Aaron groaned as he realized that it wasn't a dream; Camula waited for his eyes to open fully before she carried him over to the closet. She helped him out of his pajamas in to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Camula then proceeded to put on his socks and tie his shoes; Aaron despised being treated like this, but he didn't have much of a say in the matter.

Camula extended her hand to Aaron who instinctively took it and was lead through the castle to a dining room. Camula set a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Aaron and smiled at him.

"I hope that you slept well last night. I know as vampires we don't need to eat, but I do enjoy the taste of food. I promise you that this will taste good. After all I have had more than enough time to learn how to cook." Camula smiled at Aaron.

Aaron reached for his fork, but he hesitated. "Why are you being so nice? I thought you were an evil vampire who wanted to convert the world in to vampires and take their souls." Aaron said looking at her quizzically.

"That was my past self. We all have a moment of our past that we regret." Aaron remembered a few regrettable actions that he committed. "Ever since I got out of the shadow realm, I made a vow to myself to become a better person, and only commit acts like those in times of dire need. Like you." Camula said rubbing Aaron's shoulder. Aaron looked at her, she genuinely looked like she cared for him; Aaron smiled at her as he took a bite of the eggs that she had given him.

"Are they good?" She asked.

"The best I ever had." Aaron said rapidly devouring the remainder of the food. Camula smiled as she watched him eat. Camula spent most of the day showing Aaron around the castle, so that he could know where he was going; she showed him all of the rooms that he could go in and the rooms that he was not allowed to go in.

Camula then stopped in front of a door and smiled at Aaron. "I think you'll like this room." She said as she opened the door and motioned for Aaron to go inside. Aaron took a look inside; it was a large library that was full of books and several mysterious items.

"I have had this library for centuries and I have added to it over my time as a vampire. You are most welcome to read any of the books you see here." She told Aaron who had his jaw open as he looked around. Camula decided to leave Aaron in the library for a while. Aaron found a section full of duelist history books and began reading one that was from Atlantis; Aaron chose this book because the Orichalcos was from Atlantis. Aaron kept reading through the book; he was learning so much about the Orichalcos. All of the books in Orwin's collection were no match for Camula's library; Aaron was in a state of bliss as he continued reading for several hours.

Camula walked in to the library at around 8:00 PM and saw Aaron who was still reading. "Time to get ready for bed." She said to Aaron who reluctantly put the book down and walked over to her. Camula led Aaron to a large bathroom where she had prepared a bath for Aaron. Aaron undressed himself, and Camula lifted him in to the tub. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes, clean yourself up." She said closing the door.

Aaron sat in the tub letting the warm water wash over him. "Maybe this won't be so bad. I've never slept better, the food is pretty good, and she genuinely seems to care about me. The only thing I could deal without is being five years old." Aaron thought to himself as he began washing his body. Fifteen minutes later, Camula walked in to the bathroom and drained the tub; she lifted Aaron out of the tub and dried him off. She told Aaron that she had laid his pajamas on his bed, and she would come by to tuck him in. Aaron went in to his room and saw the clothes that were sitting on his bed; there was a pair of boxers, a pajama shirt with duel monsters on it, and pajama pants that matched; they all fit Aaron perfectly. Aaron yawned and climbed in to his bed; he didn't want to admit it, but it was incredibly comfortable. Just then, Camula walked in to his room and tucked him in; she kissed his forehead and turned out the lights.

"Thanks mom." Aaron said smiling at her with eyes closed.

Camula smiled at him and blushed a little. "Sleep tight, my little vampire bat." She said closing the door. "I think he's finally accepted me as his son." Camula thought to herself with some tears coming to her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron had been with Camula for a week now; he didn't have much to complain about, except for being a small child. Tonight would be the first night that Camula would allow him to go outside. Aaron's friends had not seen him in a while, and they started to grow worried.

"I haven't seen him for a while." Jaden said.

"He wasn't in his room. I'm worried. What if something happened to him?" Blair asked nervously.

"Even I have to admit I kind of miss him." Chazz said.

"Something about his disappearance doesn't feel right. Even he would have left a note or something." Alexis sighed.

It was about 7:00 PM and the sun had gone down. "Aaron, you can go outside to duel and play with your friends, but be sure to be back here by 8:30 for bed time. Of course, I can't let my little one go unsupervised, so one of my bats will follow you and report back to me if something happens." Camula said as a bat flew over Aaron's head; Camula also put a hoodie on Aaron because she didn't want him to be cold.

Aaron left the castle with his duel disk and his ring; the first thing he wanted to do was see Blair. Aaron walked to the Slifer Red dorm and knocked on Blair's door. Blair hadn't been expecting anyone at her dorm this late, but she opened the door and looked around; Blair then looked down and saw a small boy who looked familiar to her.

"Hey there little guy. Are you lost?" Blair asked curiously.

"Blair it's me, Aaron." Aaron said holding up his ring and his duel disk.

Blair stood there shocked and in disbelief. "You do kind of look like him, but how can I be sure?" Blair asked still staring down at Aaron.

"Duel me." Aaron said powering on his duel disk. Blair agreed and the duel began with 4000 life points each.

Aaron began the duel and drew his card. "I play four cards facedown and call it a turn." Aaron said in a slightly high-pitched voice.

Blair drew her card. "If you think you're Aaron then you better duel like him. I summon Injection Fairy Lily in attack mode. Now Lily attack, and I'll pay 2000 life points to boost her attack to 3400." Aaron cringed as his life points fell down to 600 while Blair's fell down to 2000. Blair played two cards facedown and ended her turn.

Aaron drew a card. "I summon Hydrogeddon. Now Hydrogeddon, attack her fairy." Blair's life points fell down to 800 as Aaron summoned another Hydrogeddon. "Hydrogeddon, finish her off."

"Not so fast. I activate Scapegoat and summon some sheep tokens to protect myself." Blair said revealing the facedown card on her field.

"Hydrogeddon continue your attack." The token was destroyed and Hyrogeddon's ability activated. "Now I'll summon another Hydrogeddon and destroy another of your tokens." Aaron said as he finished his turn.

Blair drew her card. "I summon Dancing Fairy. Now Dancing Fairy, attack his Hydrogeddon." Aaron frowned as his life points fell down to 500. "I play two cards facedown and end my turn." Blair said.

Aaron drew his card and smiled. "I tribute my two Hydrogeddons to summon Emes the Infinity. Blair if that doesn't make you believe that it's me then this will. I play Fragment of the Orichalcos to give Emes another 500 attack points." Aaron said smiling at Blair who had an expression of shock on her face. "Emes destroy her fairy and finish this!" Aaron shouted in his high-pitched voice.

"Not so fast, I activate Draining Shield." Blair said revealing her facedown.

"And I activate Trap Jammer to negate your Draining Shield. Now Emes, let's finish this." Aaron said as Emes destroyed Dancing Fairy and Blair's life points fell down to zero.

After the duel ended, Aaron walked over to Blair. "Do you believe it's me now?" Aaron asked smiling at her. Blair didn't respond she just hugged him.

"How did this happen?" She asked after she released Aaron from the hug.

"Well I tried to get Orwin a gift, and I ended up dueling Camula and losing because she cheated. After I lost, she didn't kill me. Instead, she used some potion to make me five years old and she turned me in to a vampire." Aaron said flashing his fangs at her.

"Are you mad at all?" Blair asked looking at him.

"I was mad that she cheated, but after she explained everything to me I was kind of glad that this happened." Aaron said hugging her.

"Well I do have to admit that you are a lot cuter now, and if you're happy then I'm happy." Blair said lifting him up while Aaron wrapped his arms around her.

Aaron spent the next few nights with Blair, hanging out with her, and talking. After each night, Blair would walk Aaron back to the lake where Camula's castle would be.

Aaron was in Blair's dorm room, sitting in her lap while she cuddled him; she put him down and walked over to a dresser and pulled something out and hid it behind her back. "I got you a gift. I don't really know what little kids like though." Blair said smiling at Aaron nervously as she handed him a wrapped package.

"You didn't have to get me anything, and I'll like it because you got it for me." Aaron said causing Blair to blush. Aaron opened the package; it was a plush Kuriboh toy. "Thanks." Aaron said smiling at Blair and cuddling the toy.

"I'm glad you like it." Blair said hugging Aaron. Blair and Aaron talked for a little while longer until Blair walked Aaron back to Camula's castle. Blair walked Aaron to the door where Camula was waiting. "Blair, I will be going out tomorrow night. I was wondering if you would watch Aaron for me. I understand that you may be a bit skeptical, but I swear that I shall do nothing to you because I have given up that life." Camula said sincerely.

Blair bent down and looked at Aaron. "Do you want me to babysit you?" Blair asked smiling at Aaron who nodded his head.

"Alright then. Come by tomorrow night at 6:30 and I will fill you in on everything." Camula said smiling at her before closing the doors to the castle. Camula told Aaron to get ready for bed and she would tuck him in.

Aaron did as he was told and he crawled in to his bed cuddling the Kuriboh toy that Blair gave him. "Is that a gift from Blair?" Camula asked smiling at Aaron who nodded his head. "That girl is so sweet. I can see why she was your girlfriend." Camula told Aaron as she stroked his hair. Aaron blushed and sighed a little because their relationship was permanently altered, but he was happy that he would still get to spend time with Blair. Camula tucked Aaron in and turned out the light as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexis and Blair were standing outside of class talking. "So do you want to do something tonight?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, I can't I'm babysitting Aaron." Blair said giggling a little.

"I know that you told me that he's five, but none of us except for you have seen him. If I get the others can we see him?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, go to the lake at 6:30 that's when I have to babysit." Blair told her. The two friends then split up to go do a few things before it was time to meet Aaron.

At 6:30, Blair, Alexis, Jaden, and Hassleberry were standing at the front door of the castle. Camula opened the door. "Hi Blair, who are your friends?" Camula asked.

Blair made the introductions. "I'm sorry, but they really wanted to see Aaron. I hope you're not mad." Blair said.

"Not at all dear, I think that it's a good thing for Aaron to see his friends." Camula said smiling and motioning for them to come inside. "Aaron's in the living room. Here is a list of everything that you need to take care of him; I'll be back by tomorrow evening. Have fun." Camula said handing a list to Blair and exiting the castle.

The group of friends walked in what appeared to be a modern living room and saw Aaron sitting on a couch watching TV. When Aaron saw Blair, he jumped off the couch and ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi Aaron." Alexis said giving him a hug. "You're a pretty cute kid too." She said causing Aaron to blush. Aaron and the others talked and hung out for a little while longer until Jaden and the others left; Aaron stood by Blair who pulled the list that Camula gave her from her pocket.

Blair walked Aaron in to the kitchen and made him dinner, macaroni and cheese. Blair giggled while Aaron ate the food. After he finished eating, Aaron let out a loud yawn.

"According to what you're mommy said you need a bath." Blair said giggling only to be met with a groan from Aaron. Blair lifted Aaron in her arms and carried him upstairs while Aaron hugged her. Blair began running the bath and undressing Aaron who was blushing the whole time. Blair lifted him in to the tub. "Clean up, and I'll be back to check on you in a little bit." Blair said walking out of the room.

Aaron did what he was told and washed himself. A few moments later, Blair walked in to the room and drained the tub and dried Aaron off. Aaron went in to his room and put on his pajamas which Blair laid on his bed. Aaron crawled in to his bed cuddling the Kuriboh toy that Blair gave him.

"I'm glad that you liked it." She said rustling his hair. Aaron smiled at her and gave her a hug before Blair turned out the light.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Aaron walked in to the living room and saw Blair sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Couldn't sleep?" Blair asked looking at Aaron who rubbed his eyes. "Here, come sit with me." Blair said motioning for Aaron to sit on her lap. Aaron sat on her lap and watched the movie with her; Aaron felt safe with Blair and he curled up in a ball in her lap. After fifteen minutes, Aaron fell asleep in her lap; Blair carried Aaron upstairs in her arms and tucked him in to his bed.

Blair knew that this lifestyle would change Aaron, but not this much. He was so much more open about his feelings, and he was a lot more affectionate; she smiled to herself knowing that she was happy that this happened to Aaron.

Alexis was in her room talking with Jasmine and Mindy. "So what's Aaron like now?" The girls asked Alexis; Alexis had told them that he was five and a vampire which made them squeal at how adorable he sounded. "Well he is a lot cuter now, and a lot nicer." Alexis said smiling at her friends who squealed with glee.

Jasmine and Mindy continued talking. "Maybe Camula will let us babysit him." Jasmine said smiling. "Based on what Alexis said, she is a lot nicer and more approachable. I bet she will." Mindy told her. The girls then began formulating their plan to get Camula to permit them to babysit Aaron; they also began planning what they would do with Aaron when they babysat him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasmine and Mindy had been planning what they would do if given the opportunity to babysit Aaron, and tonight was the night that they would initiate their plan. It was late at night; Jasmine and Mindy stood nervously outside of Camula's castle.

"You knock." Mindy said pushing her friend towards the doors of the castle.

"Fine." Jasmine said as she nervously knocked on the door.

Camula opened the door. "Hello girls. Is there anything that I can do to help you?" Camula asked smiling.

Mindy began speaking. "We're Aaron's friends, and we were wondering if you would let us babysit him." She asked nervously.

"Well he is sleeping right now, but I do have to go out Friday night, so why don't I bring him by your dorm then?" Camula said smiling at them.

Jasmine and Mindy were both trying to hold back their squeals of joy. "One more thing, do you have a special camera or something that we can use to take pictures of him? We love to take pictures." Mindy asked smiling at her.

"I do. Wait right here and I'll be right back." Camula said as she disappeared in to the castle. Moments later, Camula came back and handed Mindy a small cylinder that looked like a very ornate camera lens. "This is a demon's-eye camera lens. You put it over your normal camera lens like any other attachment. With it, you can actually take pictures of vampires. It's my own personal design." Camula told her. Jasmine and Mindy thanked Camula and went back to their dorm to get ready for their night with Aaron.

It was early Friday night, and the sun had just gone down. Aaron was walking with Camula who was carrying a small backpack; they stopped walking when they got to the front of the Obelisk Blue Girls' dorm.

Jasmine and Mindy stood at the gate waiting for them. "Here's everything he should need for the night." Camula said handing Mindy the backpack. Aaron let out a small groan when he saw them standing there. "Aaron, be good. We talked about this. Jasmine and Mindy happily agreed to babysit you tonight." Camula told Aaron who reluctantly calmed down as she hugged him.

Jasmine and Mindy both got down to Aaron's level. "You're so cute." They said in unison as they pulled Aaron in for a hug. After they let go of him, Camula waved good bye and left Aaron with Jasmine and Mindy. Jasmine took one of Aaron's hands, and Mindy took the other as they led him in to the dorm.

In the room, there were several girls wearing pajamas. Jasmine looked down at Aaron. "We're having a little slumber party." Jasmine told him as several of the girls saw Aaron and ran over to him. "He's so cute." "Adorable." Were only a few of the comments that Aaron heard from them.

Mindy got down to Aaron's level. "Play with the other girls while we go get in to our pajamas. Oh, and if you were wondering, Alexis is busy with something tonight." She said giggling as she and Jasmine walked out of the room, but not before Mindy handed the backpack to one of the girls.

The girl then began going through the backpack and pulled out Aaron's pajamas; she and the other girls then surrounded Aaron with mischievous grins on their faces. Before Aaron could make a break for it, they were undressing him and putting him in to his pajamas.

Just as they finished dressing Aaron, Jasmine and Mindy came back in to the room now wearing their pajamas. "I thought you couldn't get any cuter." Mindy squealed as she picked Aaron up.

"I could have dressed myself." Aaron muttered under his breath as Mindy sat him down; the other girls just giggled. The girls did normal things that people would do at a slumber party; they did each other's nails, played a few games, and gossiped. They tried to paint Aaron's nails, but he managed to get out of that activity; the whole time Jasmine and Mindy seemed to be taking pictures with a camera lens that based on its design probably came from Camula.

Every few minutes, Aaron seemed to be sitting in a different girl's lap, and they all cuddled him and spent some time tickling him; oddly enough, Aaron felt safe with them. When Aaron told them that he was thirsty, one of them produced a sippy-cup and gave it to him; he drank what tasted like milk. This made him feel rather babyish, but it was even more babyish when one of the girls laid him down in her lap and held up the sippy-cup for him; when the other girls saw this, they cooed at how adorable Aaron looked.

After Aaron finished the milk, he let out a loud yawn which prompted several Awwww's from the girls. "I guess someone needs to go to bed." Jasmine said lifting Aaron up in her arms while Aaron groaned. Mindy and the other girls laid down several pillows and blankets, and when they finished, Jasmine laid Aaron down on to the blankets and he curled up in to a ball; he hated to admit it, but the blankets were comfortable and he was tired. Aaron saw his backpack nearby and reached in to it where he grabbed his Kuriboh plush toy.

All of the girls rustled Aaron's hair and cooed as they watched him fall asleep. After they made sure that Aaron was asleep, they also got ready for bed and spread themselves around Aaron who was already sound asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about this chapter being short. I know a good deal of you are irritated by this, but please don't hate the story because of this one chapter.**

 **Please rate and review. It really helps me as a writer when I hear your positive or negative criticisms as long as they are constructive and not "stupid" "bad"... etc. Thanks - TranscodeNightCat**

Aaron was sitting in Camula's lap while she combed her fingers through Aaron's hair.

"I need to ask you something. Why don't I have any vampire abilities like turning in to a bat or super strength?" Aaron asked curiously.

Camula looked down at Aaron. "Well the potion I gave you has one side-effect which limits some of your supernatural abilities." She told him calmly. Aaron pouted a little, but he stopped when Camula started cuddling him. Camula then got Aaron ready for bed; she put him in his pajamas, made sure that he brushed his teeth, and tucked him in. Aaron cuddled the Kuriboh toy that Blair gave him as Camula walked out of the room.

"He's such a good boy. I hope that he's happy here with me." Camula thought to herself as she closed the door to his room.

Aaron was laying in his bed thinking about everything that had happened to him. "She seems to care a lot for me, and it's kind of nice that I don't have that many responsibilities. Plus I get to spend time with Blair and everyone else, and Camula's library is incredible. I guess this place isn't so bad." Aaron thought to himself as he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun had gone down, and Camula let Aaron go outside to explore and play with his friends. Aaron was on the outskirts of the woods near the Obelisk Blue boy's dorm; he was climbing trees and genuinely having a good time. Aaron's joy was short-lived when he saw a slightly menacing group of Obelisk Blue boys approach him.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, squirt." One of them sneered at Aaron. Aaron jumped from the branch he was currently sitting on and flashed his fangs at them; the boys just laughed.

"Is baby Twilight going to bite us?" Another one of them sneered at Aaron. One of them picked Aaron up by the back of his hoodie and held him in midair.

"Hard to believe this twerp was one of the best students in the school." He said still holding Aaron up. "I think we need to teach him a lesson." He said smiling evilly as he started walking with his friends and still holding Aaron; Aaron saw one of Camula's bats fly by, and he hoped that it was going to get help.

Aaron struggled as they carried him and he kept screaming for help until one of them punched him in the gut and told him to shut up. The boys stopped by the river and shared a look of evil on their faces. They held Aaron's arms behind his back and submerged him in the river. Each time they brought him up for about five seconds before they would submerge him again.

After a little while, they grew bored and lifted Aaron from the river; Aaron was soaking wet and shivered when the wind hit him. They then tied him up with the sleeves of his hoodie and found a tree where they hung him from a branch. "Have a nice night." They said walking off and laughing.

Aaron was incredibly uncomfortable; his clothes were soaking wet, he was hanging from a tree, and he was shivering with each passing breeze. Aaron didn't know what to do, so he started crying and when he cried out for help his hopes grew dimmer.

Aaron was scared; he felt like no one was coming to help him, then Camula showed up and got him down from the tree. "Let's get you back to the castle and get you warmed up." She said as she carried Aaron in her arms. Aaron nodded his head as he clung to Camula for warmth. "My bat told me what happened. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." She said looking down at the shivering ball with tears in her eyes.

"I'm just glad that you came." Aaron said hugging her. Camula carried Aaron back to the castle and up the stairs where she began running a bath; she helped Aaron out of his soaking wet clothes and lifted him in to the tub. Camula started washing Aaron who sat there calmly as he tried to warm up in the water. After the bath, Camula dried Aaron off, dressed him in his pajamas, and wrapped him in several blankets. Camula carried Aaron in the bundle of blankets and sat him in her lap near a fire and handed him a mug; it was full of tea.

"Thanks for everything." Aaron said as he sipped the tea.

"I'm just glad that you're okay." She said hugging him. Aaron smiled as he sat in her lap; he felt genuinely safe and loved around Camula.


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron was walking around at night again. Blair and Alexis were holding his hands; they were worried about Aaron when they heard about what the Obelisk Blue boys did to him. The girls continued walking with Aaron who still held their hands, but Aaron stopped in his place when he saw the Obelisk boys sitting on some rocks nearby.

"Did you bring your babysitters to protect you?" One of them mocked.

"How could you do that to a little kid!?" Blair shouted at them.

"Pretty easily. I mean he's a little kid." He said sarcastically.

"Hey Alexis, when you're done babysitting the twerp, why don't you come hang out with us." Another one of them said flirtatiously.

"Sorry, I don't hang out with jerks, but I beat them in duels when they hurt my friends." Alexis said powering on her duel disk. When Alexis said that, Blair took Aaron's hand and walked him to the side where she found a spot where they could watch the duel; Blair sat in the grass with Aaron in her lap.

"Go for it, Alexis!" Aaron shouted in a high pitched squeal.

"I'm doing this for you." Alexis said smiling and winking at Aaron. Alexis made quick work of the boys who ran off after losing to her. Aaron jumped up from Blair's lap and ran in to Alexis's arms.

"Thanks for beating them." Aaron said as he continued hugging her.

"No problem cutie." Alexis said lifting him up in to her arms.

"Good job." Blair said as she walked over and took Aaron from Alexis. "I guess we better get you back to Camula, so you can go to bed." Blair said smiling at him.

"Can't I stay up a little later?" Aaron asked letting out a small yawn.

"I think that you need some sleep." Alexis said rustling Aaron's hair. Aaron rested his head on Blair's shoulder as she carried him back to the castle.

"He's so cute when he's asleep." Alexis said looking at Aaron who was sleeping in Blair's arms. When they got to the castle, Blair woke Aaron up and handed him to Camula.

"Bye guys." Aaron said waving his little hand at them as Blair and Alexis walked away.

Alexis and Blair talked a little bit before going back to their dorms for the night. "He's definitely a lot nicer as a little kid." Alexis said.

"He's also a lot more affectionate." Blair reminded her.

"He still seems to like you a lot. I guess you could say that you're kind of like an aunt to him." Alexis told Blair who blushed slightly.

"He seems to feel the same way about you." Blair said smiling at Alexis. The girls both giggled for a little bit, and they went back to their dorms for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Aaron was in the library reading while Camula was tidying up Aaron's room. She was currently putting clothes away; when she got to his underwear drawer, she was a bit surprised. She looked in the drawer and found several wooden stakes that had been sharpened recently.

"I wonder why he has these." Camula said as she took the stakes from the drawers. Camula was curious and a little scared as to why he had the stakes in his possession. She decided that before she would do anything that would hinder their mother and son relationship, she would first talk to Aaron about this issue.

After Camula fed Aaron dinner, she sat him on a couch while she sat in an armchair. "Aaron, I was cleaning your room and I found something." Camula said pulling the stakes out.

Aaron was scared when he saw her holding them. "I wonder what she's going to do." Was the only thought in Aaron's head, and it kept repeating itself over and over as he eyed the wooden stakes.

"Aaron, I'm not mad at you. I just want you to explain this to me." Camula said looking at Aaron like a mother who was worried about her child.

Aaron's look of worry turned to one of defensive anger. "What, you think I'm going to trust a former shadow rider vampire that turned me in to a child right from the beginning? No, I'm not. I had those stakes as a plan B in case I needed to defend myself." Aaron told her.

Camula sighed. "I understand that it can be hard to trust the person that you just described, but that was the old me. I've changed, and I care deeply for you and would never hurt you. I know that may be hard to believe, but I'm telling the truth." Camula told Aaron with a look of sincerity.

Aaron hugged her. "I'm sorry. It's just I have a hard time trusting people, and this is all new to me. I guess I just wanted to make sure that I was safe." Aaron said feeling ashamed.

Camula hugged him back. "I understand how you feel, but I want you to know that I love you and I will always make sure that you are safe. Now how about we get you to bed?" Camula asked smiling at Aaron who pulled up from the hug with tears in his eyes and nodded his head. Camula wiped the tears from his eyes and she carried Aaron up the stairs in her arms. Camula helped Aaron get ready for bed, and she tucked him in for the night.

Aaron sat up in his bed. "I guess I feel safer here than most other places, and she cares a lot for me. I need to try to trust her more." Aaron reasoned with himself before falling asleep.

The next night, Aaron was in bed and Camula was sitting in her living room with Blair and Alexis; Camula invited them to talk about Aaron. Camula poured herself and the girls cups of tea. "I invited you girls here because I need to know more about Aaron." Camula said sipping her tea.

"What do you need to know?" Blair asked.

"Has Aaron always been so secretive, and distrusting?" Camula asked.

"He's been like that ever since he got to the island. Of course over time he seems to grow a little less secretive and a little more trusting. That is of course if he likes you." Alexis said.

"Do you know if he likes me?" Camula asked worriedly.

"He tells us that you're more of a mother to him than his old one, and he hasn't tried to destroy you, so he does like you." Blair said reassuringly.

Camula thanked the girls for their time as they talked a little longer. Before the girls left, they stopped by Aaron's room where they saw him cuddling the Kuriboh toy and sleeping peacefully; he seemed happy and very relaxed compared to his old personality which would wake with the slightest movement. The girls left and Camula smiled to herself knowing that Aaron was indeed warming up to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm glad that people have actually been reading this story. It makes me happy to know that people have been enjoying my stories. If you have a critique or just want to praise the work, you are more than welcome to post a review to this story. I enjoy constructive criticisms because they let me know what I can improve instead of someone just telling me that the story sucks. I will not delete any reviews posted to my stories because to me it shows that my readers care enough to write something about my story. You can tell me that the story sucks or that I'm a weird freak, but I won't delete or censor your reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **TranscodeNightCat**

Camula had Aaron sitting in a bathtub while she cleaned him off. "You need to relax a little bit." She told him as he groaned while she scrubbed him from head to toe.

"Sorry, I'm just used to doing this kind of stuff for myself." Aaron said with his head down feeling bad about being so stubborn with Camula.

Camula put her hand under Aaron's chin and lifted his head up, so that he made eye contact with her. "Don't feel bad about it. I know that this is still kind of new for you, but I need you to be a little more open minded about these things if you're going to enjoy them. I know that I used to be a Shadow Rider who desires to revive her vampire race, but I have given that up for you. I want to make good for all of the evil I've done. I want to give you the childhood that you never had, so can you try to accept me as your mother?" Camula asked staring at Aaron with sincerity in her eyes.

Aaron smiled and nodded his head as she started shampooing his hair. Camula then dried Aaron off and dressed him in his pajamas. Camula brought Aaron back in to the living room, so that they could watch a movie together. Aaron sat in Camula's lap holding the Kuriboh toy while he watched the movie. At one point, Aaron yawned and laid down in Camula's lap snuggling closely to her for warmth. Camula stroked his head while he slept; Aaron seemed to be smiling while she stroked his hair.

After the movie ended, Camula carried Aaron upstairs in her arms and laid him down in his bed. Aaron's eyes then opened as he looked up at Camula who was tucking him in to his bed. Aaron wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug, and he kissed her on the cheek. Camula blushed when Aaron did that; she had never seen him give her that much affection.

Aaron then broke the hug and looked around anxiously. "Where's my Kuriboh?" he asked as he frantically searched his room.

"He must have dropped it when I carried him to his room." Camula thought to herself. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll be right back." Camula said as she ran out of the room and began looking for the toy.

Eventually Camula walked back in to the room and handed Aaron the toy. "There you go. Everything's all better now." Camula said smiling at him.

Aaron thought back on his childhood as he held the toy and looked at Camula. When he was little, he had a stuffed animal that he loved and slept with regularly. One night, he lost it, and his mother told him that she would help him look for it. She came back in to his room and told him that she couldn't find it. A week later, Aaron overheard his parents talking in the living room. His mother had apparently thrown the toy out because she thought Aaron was too old to have stuffed animals, and his father agreed with her.

Aaron hugged Camula with tears in his eyes. "You're more of a mom to me than anyone else." Aaron said as the tears started streaming down his cheeks."

Camula hugged him back. "I'm glad that you can see that I care for you deeply. I want to give you the childhood that you deserve, and I'll do anything to make you happy." Camula said wiping the tears from his cheeks as well as a few from her own.

"Sleep tight, my little vampire bat." Camula whispered in to his ear as she tucked him in and made sure that he had his Kuriboh toy, and she walked out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Aaron was currently dueling against Chazz who was winning; Aaron had 100 life points while Chazz had 4000 life points. Alexis, Blair, Jaden, Hassleberry, and Syrus were all watching as Aaron drew his card. Chazz currently had his Armed Dragon LV10 on the field while Aaron had his Emes the Infinity equipped with Fragment of the Orichalcos.

Aaron smiled as he started his turn. "I play Monster Reborn and summon back Slate Warrior on to my side of the field."

Chazz laughed. "You stupid little twerp. You'll never destroy my dragon with that weak monster, and I'll win this duel easy peasy. Another victory for the Chazz."

"I'm not finished with my turn yet." Aaron said glaring at Chazz. "I summon Amazoness Swords Woman. Now, Emes the Infinity, destroy his dragon and because he has Fragment of the Orichalcos, he can't be destroyed. That should solve you winning this." Aaron said smiling at Chazz who stood there wincing as his monster was destroyed. "Amazoness Swords Woman, attack him directly." Aaron said smiling as Chazz's life points fell down to 2500. "Now, Slate Warrior, let's finish this with a little help from Rush Recklessly." Aaron said as his monster attacked Chazz and his life points fell down to zero.

"How could I have lost to a little twerp like that?" Chazz said groaning.

"I only look like a little kid." Aaron said making a pouting face slightly disproving his point.

Blair got down to Aaron's level and gave him a hug. "It was a great duel, and Chazz didn't mean what he said. Did you Chazz?" Blair asked glaring at him as she lifted Aaron in to her arms.

"Yes I did." Chazz said angrily. Alexis hit him on the head and told him to be nice. Aaron laughed a little bit when he saw her hit Chazz.

Blair was also carrying a small backpack that Camula had packed with everything that Aaron would need when he would go out at night; she reached in to it and pulled out Aaron's Kuriboh toy and handed it to him. Aaron held it in one hand while Blair held his other hand as the group of friends walked together.

"The night's still young. What exercises will this platoon be engaging in tonight?" Hassleberry asked smiling.

"The academy mall is still open. How about we go get ice cream?" Alexis suggested; everyone agreed that ice cream sounded nice, so they began walking towards the mall while Aaron held Blair's hand.


	13. Chapter 13

The group of friends walked through the academy mall to the ice cream shop which was run by Dorothy and Sadie at night. "Oh, who's this little cutie?" Dorothy asked looking at Aaron.

Aaron blushed a little bit as Blair began speaking. "This is Aaron. We're sort of babysitting him." Blair said rustling Aaron's hair.

"Well he is just precious. Sadie, come here and see this." Dorothy called out to Sadie who ran over.

"Hey there, cutie. What can I get for you?" Sadie asked smiling at Aaron. Aaron asked for a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone, and Dorothy took everyone else's order.

The group of friends sat by the fountain and ate their ice cream. "Can I go look around?" Aaron asked as he finished the remaining bits of his ice cream cone.

"Sure, just don't go too far." Jaden said smiling as Aaron ran off.

"Jaden, why did you do that?" Alexis asked slightly irritated that Jaden let a five year old wander off.

"What? When I was a kid, my parents let me wander around, and I turned out fine." Jaden said shrugging his shoulders.

"More or less." Chazz muttered. Jaden and Chazz started arguing after he said that.

"Let's just make sure that he's not gone too long." Alexis sighed knowing that it was their best option.

Aaron was walking around the mall looking around a few stores. Several girls walked up to Aaron and gave him a hug. Some of them rustled his hair, and a few even asked if Aaron wanted to hang out with them; Aaron held their hands as he hung out with them. They took him shopping with them and bought him a soda, but he eventually grew bored of watching them try on clothes and left.

As Aaron walked around some more, he bumped in to a group of Obelisk Blue boys. "Look what we have here." One of them said as he picked Aaron up by the collar of his shirt; Aaron recognized him as one of the boys who tortured Aaron in the river.

"Let me go." Aaron said struggling in his grasp. The Obelisk boy holding him smirked and let Aaron fall to the ground.

One of the Obelisk boys emerged from the group and looked at Aaron; it was Blake. "I still need to pay you back for what you did to me." Blake said clenching his fist. "I wish I could have been there to put you in that river." Blake said looking at the small boy who stood up and looked up at him.

"Then let's duel." Aaron said powering on his duel disk.

"Sure thing. Beating a twerp like you will be easy." Blake said powering on his duel disk. The duel began with 4000 life points first.

"Age before beauty." Aaron said taunting Blake as he drew his card.

"Shut up you little twerp. By the time this duel ends, I'll have you crying to your mommy. I summon one monster in facedown defense mode and play two cards facedown and end my turn." Blake said glaring at Aaron.

Aaron drew his card. "I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode. Now, Hydrogeddon, destroy his facedown." Aaron called out as he watched the card flip over to reveal Giant Rat.

Blake smiled. "I activate Giant Rat's ability and summon Kaibaman from my deck."

"I activate Hydrogeddon's ability and summon another Hydrogeddon. Now, Hydrogeddon, destroy his Kaibaman." Aaron called out only to be interrupted by Blake.

"You stupid kid, I activate Negate Attack and end this battle phase." Blake said revealing his facedown. Aaron played three cards facedown and ended his turn.

Blake drew his card. "I summon another Kaibaman and tribute it to summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon, and I'll tribute the other one to summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon. Now my dragons, destroy his Hydrogeddons." Blake called out as his dragons destroyed Aaron's monsters and his life points fell down to 1200.

Blake ended his turn as Aaron drew a card. At that moment, Alexis, Blair, Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry were looking for Aaron. "Where is he?" Blair asked.

"Guys I think I know where he is. I heard that the Obelisk Boy, Blake is dueling some little kid." Syrus said as he ran over to them.

"Let's go check it out." Alexis said as she motioned for everyone to follow Syrus who led them to a large crowd where a duel was taking place.

"Looks like Blake's beating him pretty bad." Chazz said looking at the field.

"You can do it, Aaron." Blair called out as Aaron looked over at her and smiled.

"Make your move already." Blake said impatiently.

Aaron looked at his hand. "I activate Metal Reflect Slime."

"Not so fast. I activate Dust Tornado, and destroy your Metal Reflect Slime." Blake interrupted.

"Fine, I activate Call of the Haunted and summon back my Hydrogeddon. Next, I activate Embodiment of Apophis. Now, I summon Emes the Infinity and equip him with Fragment of the Orichalcos. Next I play Sword of the Orichalcos and pay 100 life points to give Emes an extra 200 attack this turn. Now Emes, destroy his Blue Eyes." Aaron called out as the monster was destroyed and Aaron's monster's attack grew to 3700 and Blake's life points fell down to 3800.

Aaron ended his turn and Blake drew his card. "I play A Foolish Burial and send a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck to the graveyard. I play Dragon's Hand Mirror and banish the Blue Eyes White Dragons from my field and graveyard to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Now attack his Emes the Infinity." Blake shouted as the dragon attacked Aaron's monster and his life points fell down to 300. "Prepare to lose this thing you twerp." Blake said smirking as he ended his turn.

Aaron drew his card. "You can do it Aaron." Alexis called out. Aaron started his turn. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards. I summon Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode. I play United We Stand and give it to Emes, so now his attack grows by 1600 bringing it to a total of 5300. Amazoness Swords Woman, attack his Blue Eyes." Blake cringed as his life points fell down to 800. "Now, Emes, finish him off!" Aaron shouted in his higher pitched voice as Blake's life points fell down to zero.

"I couldn't have lost to that snot." Blake said growling and storming off.

Blair ran up to Aaron and hugged him. "I'm so glad that you won your duel, and that I found you." Blair said hugging him tightly.

"Great duel." Jaden said patting him on the back.

Blair picked Aaron up and in her arms as he let out a loud yawn. "I guess it's past your bedtime." Alexis said looking at the clock. Aaron rested his head on Blair's shoulder as she carried him back to Camula's castle.


	14. Chapter 14

Aaron was asleep in his room; after his duel, Blair brought him back to the castle and Camula got him ready for bed. Camula cared deeply for Aaron; she treated him like he was her child, and for the most part Aaron treated her like a mother. Even though Aaron was five years old, technically, Camula kept a baby monitor in his room because she worried about him.

Normally the monitor did not make much noise, but tonight Aaron seemed to be moving around a lot which worried Camula. She also kept hearing, "Not the river. Not the river." as well as several other phrases which were a bit muddled because Aaron was talking in his sleep.

Camula ran up to Aaron's room and looked at his bed to see him thrashing and kicking in his sleep; his Kuriboh toy was on the floor on the other side of the room. "He must have thrown it in his sleep." Camula thought to herself as she first picked up the plush toy and walked over to Aaron's bed and lifted him up. Camula started rocking Aaron in an attempt to calm him down. Aaron's thrashing eventually turned to squirming as his eyes opened and met with Camula's.

"It looked like you were having a nightmare." Camula said worriedly.

Aaron wrapped his arms around her tightly. "It was really bad. I thought I was being drowned in the river by those Obelisks again." Aaron said nervously.

"Don't worry my little vampire bat, everything is fine. You're safe here, with me." Camula said stroking Aaron's hair. Aaron's childhood flashed before his eyes when Camula did this. He remembered having a nightmare at a young age and his father yelling at him to go back to bed and his mother putting on a pair of noise-cancelling headphones.

"Thanks for being my mom." Aaron said as he snuggled close to Camula.

"There's no need to thank me. I should be thanking you for being my son." Camula said as she laid Aaron back in his bed and pulled the covers up around him and handed him his Kuriboh toy. Camula kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

The next morning, Aaron walked in to the kitchen and sat at the table where Camula sat some waffles with strawberries on top in front of him and a glass of milk. "Good morning, sleepy head." Camula said rustling his hair. Aaron wasted no time eating; Camula was an amazing cook.

After breakfast, Camula wiped Aaron's face before he ran off to the library to go do some reading. Camula's library was incredible, and it never seemed to run out of stuff for Aaron to read. Aaron was currently learning to speak French, so that he could read some of the books that had been written in French. Camula tutored him since she was fluent in several languages. Aaron was a quick learner which was one of the things that she admired about him.

After his lessons, Aaron went to his room and played with some of the toys that Camula got him. Aaron played a racing game on his computer until the sun went down. Camula walked in to his room and told him that he could go outside. Aaron practically jumped from his chair and ran out the door if Camula had not grabbed him and told him to put on a sweatshirt so he would not catch a cold. Aaron obeyed and put on a sweatshirt and got ready to leave as Camula handed him his backpack and gave him a hug and a kiss before letting him go outside.


	15. Chapter 15

Aaron ran outside and looked over by the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm and saw a small group of them standing outside the gate talking. One of them looked up and saw Aaron. They all ran over to him. "Hi Aaron." They all said smiling and giggling.

"Hi." Aaron said shyly not knowing what else to do. They just giggled and closed in on Aaron who tried to run only to be grabbed by two of the girls. "Put me down." Aaron said squirming in their arms.

"Just relax." One of them said tickling Aaron's stomach causing him to giggle. Aaron still squirmed, but he stopped eventually when he realized that he wouldn't be escaping. The girls took him to one of their dorm rooms where they quickly stripped him of his clothes. They then dressed Aaron in a pair of white and blue footed pajamas; despite his embarrassment during the process, Aaron had to admit that the pajamas felt very comfortable to him. One of the girls lifted Aaron in to her arms and tickled him before another girl took him from her and pressed a bottle full of milk to his lips. Aaron glared at her, but the girl just giggled as she continued pressing the bottle to his lips. Aaron reluctantly drank from the bottle causing several of the girls to coo at how cute he looked.

One of the girls took Aaron after he finished the bottle and propped him up in her lap. "Do you want to go outside?" She asked in a babyish tone. Aaron nodded his head hoping that they would let him go free, but the girl carried him over to a stroller and placed him in it. Aaron groaned as she buckled him in to the stroller.

Another one of them then put a deep blue blanket over Aaron. "Wouldn't want our baby to be cold." She cooed as she picked up Aaron's backpack and began rummaging through it. She pulled out Aaron's Kuriboh toy and handed it to him which he instinctively cuddled prompting the girls to coo and some of them to tussle his hair. Aaron felt the stroller start to move as they pushed it out the door and eventually outside.

Once Aaron was outside, he felt the wind hit him prompting him to hold the blanket closely to him. Aaron saw some girls walking by as the other ones pushed him; they all cooed at Aaron who blushed heavily, especially when they tickled him which caused him to giggle and smile.

They continued pushing Aaron around, but then Aaron saw Blair and Alexis who looked over to see the stroller and ran over to see Aaron. "Are you okay Aaron?" Blair asked worriedly as she lifted him from the stroller.

"I'm fine. I'm being treated like a baby, but I'm fine." Aaron told her as he hugged her.

"Well, you're a really cute baby." Blair said cradling him in her arms and tickling his stomach prompting him to giggle. Aaron smiled at Blair and hugged her as he snuggled closely to her. "I guess I better let you get back to your friends." Blair said giggling as she sat Aaron back down in the stroller. "Hopefully I'll get to play with you again soon." Blair said smiling at Aaron who smiled back at her as one of the girls put the blanket back over him and they started pushing him once more.

"You think he's happy being dressed and treated like a baby?" Alexis asked.

"I don't think he's happy about it, but I don't think that he minds it." Blair said as they continued walking.

Aaron sat in the stroller cuddling his Kuriboh toy as he let out a yawn causing the girls to coo as they watched him close his eyes and nod off to sleep. The girls all cooed at the sleeping Aaron as they pushed him back to Camula's castle. They knocked on the door and watched as they opened to see Camula standing there. She looked at the girls and then the stroller with Aaron asleep inside of it. "Hello girls. Did you have fun with Aaron?" She asked.

"He was a lot of fun to play with." One of the girls said as she lifted Aaron out of the stroller and swaddled him in the blanket. "You can keep those. We just thought that Aaron would like them." One of the girls said.

"Thank you. I'm sure that Aaron appreciates your gifts, and I'm sure that he can't wait to have you babysit him again." Camula said as she took Aaron from the girl and held him closely prompting Aaron to snuggle closely to her. Camula said goodbye to the girls and carried Aaron to his room still dressed in the pajamas and wrapped in the blanket; he clutched the Kuriboh toy closely to him. Camula set him down in the bed and kissed his forehead before walking out of the room and closing the door.

Aaron's eyes slowly opened as he sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes. He removed the blanket to see the footed sleeper on him; he remembered the girls dressing him and taking him out in a stroller before he fell asleep. Aaron kept feeling something poking his chest in the sleeper; he fumbled around for a bit until he pulled out a string with a pacifier attached to it. "They probably wanted me to use this." Aaron thought to himself as he held the pacifier in his hand. Aaron looked around his room briefly making sure that no one was watching him. He put the pacifier in his mouth and felt a wave of pure relaxation come over him as he closed his eyes and nodded back off to sleep clutching the Kuriboh toy in his hand.

Camula walked back in to the room as she wanted to make sure that Aaron was okay. She saw Aaron sucking on the pacifier and cooed at how adorable he looked sleeping. Aaron let out a soft whimper as he heard Camula's voice. She just stroked his hair causing him to quickly calm down as he resumed sucking the pacifier and sleeping peacefully. "Sleep well my little vampire bat." She said softly as she left the room.


End file.
